metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Screw Attack
.]] The '''Screw Attack' (スクリューアタク Sukuryū Ataku) is possibly one of Samus Aran's most famous Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced and powerful movement system that allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. It first appeared in Metroid, and made its appearance also in Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M. In Other M and all 2D Metroid games except for Metroid II and Super, the energy surrounding Samus during a Screw Attack constantly shifted colors; Super and the Prime series kept it to a single color, green and yellow, respectively. Interestingly, the Screw Attack gained a blue color in Corruption when used during Hyper Mode, or when Samus' corruption level was above 75% on planet Phaaze. The Screw Attack is traditionally thought to have been invented by the Chozo, due to its appearance in Chozo Statues. However, there is disputed evidence in the Prime series that suggests it is actually an item of Luminoth origin, as scans made by Samus' Power Suit in Echoes state that it is "unknown technology" and does not identify it as of Chozo origin. This leads to the suggestion that the Screw Attack may have been gifted to the Chozo as a sort of exchange of knowledge between the two races. At some point in the past, the bird-like race then exchanged this technology with the Bryyonians. This is depicted in the ice climate of the planet Bryyo in monument form by two statues: one represents the Chozo De'la, having its hand outstretched above the hand of another statue representing the Bryyonian emperor N'ge, the latter holding the Screw Attack in its palm. The scan of De'la says, "Statue represents De'la and the first Chozo gift of knowledge bestowed upon the Reptilicus". The item in N'ge's hand is collectible by Samus. The Screw Attack version seen in Echoes and Corruption was different from those found in every other game. It is actually a combination of the Screw Attack, Space Jump and Wall Jump from the 2D games and Other M. It enables Samus to "jump" in midair, though only in one direction and allowing up to five consecutive jumps; pushing the joystick either left or right will make her curve slightly ''towards the desired direction. It also enables her to jump off special surfaces, which activates the Wall Jump ability seen in post-''Metroid II games. While Samus is performing this form of the Screw Attack she is granted an immunity to damage or "invincibility". Possibly these versions found in the Prime series are of a different technology from the Screw Attack found in the 2D titles and Other M, allowing them to perform slightly altered functions. This would explain why the technology wasn't recognized in Echoes, even though she had the upgrade in her original Zebes mission only a short time before. Though the variant in the Prime games is quite powerful, it is only capable of killing off weak creatures in a single jump and requires additional hits from the upgrade to dispatch more powerful beings, unlike the Screw Attack from other entries. In Zero Mission, Super, and Fusion, the Charge Beam uses a semi-Screw Attack function called the Spin Jump Attack. However, the official Screw Attack will make it obsolete. Neo Ridley had the Screw Attack item in its possession in Fusion. In Other M the Screw Attack is re-equipped by Samus at the same time as the Space Jump, although the two are separate items by default and nothing like in Echoes and Corruption. It is far more powerful than in previous 3D games, capable of killing various enemies in one hit. When the Screw Attack is used in conjunction with the Space Jump, it becomes one of the most devastating weapons in every game it is featured in (with the exception of the Prime series). Official data '' website.]] ''Metroid'' Manual file:Screw_Attack_M.gif‎ "This super strong Power Item spins in flight to attack the enemy. Samus's armor flashes during a screw attack." 1986 Manga "Defeat enemies by spin jumping." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "If Samus jumps while running, she starts spinning. If you use this strategy, you can destroy your enemies." ''Metroid II'' manual file:Screw_Attack_M2RoS.gif‎ "This allows Samus to destroy enemies she contacts while spinning through the air." ''Super Metroid'' manual file:Screw_Attack_SM.gif‎‎ "This powerful item turns Samus’ suit into a weapon. When the Screw Attack is activated, Samus can somersault into enemies and blast them out of the air." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Hit enemies with Spin Jumps to cause damage." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual file:Screw_Attack_MZM.gif‎ "Obtaining this power-up gives Samus the ability to damage enemies by jumping into them. (Activates automatically during a spin jump)." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Damage enemies while somersaulting." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Causes Samus's body to emit energy waves while doing a spin attack, causing damage to enemies they touch." ''Metroid: Other M'' Status Screen data "Effect: Sends energy waves out from Samus's body while spin-jumping that causes damage to nearby enemies." In other games *The Screw Attack is used in the Metroid Prime Pinball minigame Wall Jump. *It is an attack of Samus's (B+Up) in every Super Smash Bros. game. It is also an item in Super Smash Bros. Melee (held) and Super Smash Bros. Brawl (acts like a badge). The symbol is always the logo for Samus. *The Screw Attack was in Kirby Super Star (under the name "Screw Ball"), as a collectible treasure in The Great Cave Offensive, worth 80,000 Gold. It returns in the Nintendo DS remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra (now named correctly). *In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario All-Stars, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy 2, when Mario acquires a Starman (or Rainbow Star in Galaxy), he will be able to spin-jump. This spin-jump greatly resembles the Screw Attack. *Adding on to the section above, if One hacks the game via Action Replay or Gameshark, Mario may be able to fly. This aslo makes it resemble the Space Jump. Trophies '' website.]] ''Melee'' "One of Samus Aran's power-ups from the original Metroid, the Screw Attack turns a jump into a rotating attack move. When carrying this item, any character's ordinary jump move will turn into a Screw Attack. By the same token, if you throw this item at an enemy, your foe will spontaneously do a Screw Attack." (Metroid 08/89) ''Brawl'' .]] ''"A badge you can wear to turn your jumps into Samus's signature Screw Attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was an item you carried, but this time around it's a badge you wear--which means you can use it and another item at the same time. There's a good chance you'll be able to string together Screw Attacks and midair strikes for powerful combos." Metroid (1987) Super Metroid (1994) In Pop Culture A video game website ScrewAttack got its name and logo from this item. The website also ranked Samus's Screw attack as number 2 best power-up in its "Top 5 Best and Worst Power-Ups" list.Best and Worst Power Ups in gaming, from ScrewAttack http://www.screwattack.com/Top10/PowerUps Since Super Metroid, the Screw Attack symbol has become the Metroid series's official logo. Its symbol has also been the symbol for the suit upgrades in the Prime games. The "S" shape would seem to represent "Samus", "Suit", or "Screw". Alternatively, the shape could be a lightning bolt, in relation to the Screw Attack's electric nature. Trivia *Only two Metroid games do not include the Screw Attack in any form, these being Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime: Hunters. However, it was planned as a power up in Metroid Prime, but not included due to time constraints. *The only time Samus ever demonstrated the use of the Screw Attack outside her Power Suit was in the original Metroid. *In 2D Metroid games, the Screw Attack only functions as an attack while jumping and does not increase Samus's jumping height or time she can spend in the air (which in 2D Metroid games is left up to the Space Jump) while in the Prime Series the Screw Attack increases the amount of times Samus can jump from two to seven. *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, using the screw attack off the edge in Grand Windchamber will not deal falling damage. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Gandrayda is highly vulnerable to the Screw Attack. However, it is very hard to hit her with it as she is jumping around for the majority of the battle. This weakness has been reduced in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *The Screw Attack can also play a role in the final phase of the Aurora Unit 313 battle, where it is an effective means of stopping AU 313's spinning attack. *This item plays another prominent role with Omega Ridley, as he will usually cancel whatever he is doing and simply dodge it. *In Metroid: Other M, Samus is capable of using the Screw Attack while underwater without the Gravity Feature, a feat not possible in previous games. *Starting in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario would be able to spin jump when he collected a Starman, resembling the Screw Attack. This also happens in subsequent remakes and games. *In Metroid: Other M, Samus performs the Screw Attack while "Kick-Climbing", despite the fact that she does not actually enter a Spin Jump in that process. Gallery Screw Attack Metroid Zero Mission.PNG|The Screw Attack in Metroid: Zero Mission. File:14 08.jpg|Ascending a wall jump with the Screw Attack in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:SA-X_RSA.gif|The Screw Attack animation in Super Metroid. File:Screw_Attack.jpg|Artwork of the Screw Attack in Super Metroid. Buggy.PNG|The Screw Attack in Metroid: Other M. File:Screw Attack1.jpg|The Screw Attack in Metroid Fusion. File:Screw Ball KSS.png|The "Screw Ball" in Kirby Super Star. References Category:Chozo technology Category:Items Category:Norfair Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Bryyo Ice Category:Phase 7 Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Biosphere Category:Sector 1 Category:Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Items Category:Unused Items Category:Movement Category:Weapons Category:Miscellaneous